This invention relates in general to powered apparatuses for fluid applications, and in particular to powered apparatuses for applications such as water features, irrigation systems, plumbing systems and others.
It is common to include water features on properties for recreational or decorative purposes. For example, pools, spas and hot tubs are very popular for recreation and entertainment. Landscapers often use water features such as fountains, pools, ponds, cascades, waterfalls or streams to improve the decorative or aesthetic aspects of properties.
The water features often include powered devices for improving their appearance or usefulness, or related to their operation. For example, the devices may relate to illumination, monitoring, testing or control of the water features. The inclusion of lighting can both improve the appearance of the water features and extend their useful operating period into the evening hours. Water features often include equipment or complete automation systems for testing, monitoring and/or controlling aspects such as water quality, flow, level, filtration, pumping, and/or the addition of chemicals.
Current powered devices or their alternatives for water features come with some drawbacks. Typically water feature illumination devices are manufactured and sold in a form that requires an external electrical power source with very expensive purchasing/installation costs. Water testing and monitoring has been a problem requiring either inconvenient/inaccurate test strips or very expensive instrumentation meters. Other types of equipment for testing, monitoring and/or control are expensive to purchase and install and require an external source of power.
It would be desirable to provide an improved powered apparatus for fluid applications such as water features and others that can overcome some of the drawbacks associated with current devices.